A heart cold as a stone, a soul broken as a mirror
by LittlegirlLiv
Summary: No one ever really knew that woman that always smiled and no one had ever really cared to get to know her. But once she was being send to Azkaban people started to wonder if they could have done something including Harry. A story of a woman being cold as a stone and broken as a mirror.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. First of all, I'm so sorry for my English! I know it's not the best, but I hope you do understand it though. If anyone of you would like to betaread for me, I'd be forever thankful! :)_

_Now, to the story... I've had this idea about the story of Shanissa quite a while ago but I didn't know if I should write it down and how I would manage to make other people read it. Then my sister came up with the idea that I should dedicate this story the Harry Potter Fandom which I had loved and still love since almost 10 years.  
This story is not so much about Harry himself, but about Shanissa and the wizarding world as such... I hope it's going to be interesting for you though :)_

A knock on the door, this was the first thing she heard when she woke up. Then a second knock. She waited. The house-elf would open the door and tell the guests that she was not available. A third knock made her feel a bit anxious but then she heard how the door was opened.

Shanissa leaned back, closing her eyes, and being ready to go to sleep again, but then she heard the footsteps. At first she believed that it was only the house-elf that would probably inform her who had tried to speak to her but she had to realize that the steps were too heavy to belong to a house-elf.

Slowly she stood up, took her morning coat which she had bought just yesterday and was about to open the door when someone else opened it. She raised her eyebrows not being sure what this was about.

"Mrs. Carnston?" a male voice asked and just then she realized that three men were standing in front of her.

All of them were dressed in black suits and cloaks. They looked at her as though she would start to run any moment and she knew straight away why they were here. All the years things had gone well for her and no one had found out what she had been doing but now… now everything changed.

"Yes?"

"You're being arrested for murderer."

Although this definitely wasn't the right moment she started to laugh. She had always known that one day someone would find out, so it did not really surprise her that today was the day.

Something that made her more think was how they found out but the answer to the question turned up seconds later. David, her stepson, had talked… maybe it would have been a good idea to kill him as well but for that it was too late now. Never ever she would have thought that he would have the guts to go against her but now he had.

Harry looked at the woman that was indeed quite beautiful but he knew right from the very moment she started to laugh that she was not only beautiful but completely cold and crazy.

Even though it looked like she had just stood up, her blonde hair was not a mess at all. Her eyes were shining like the sun which told him that she was not sleepy anymore but fully awake. That woman knew very well what she had done and still was doing.

Did she laugh because they had caught her? Or was it something else that made her laugh like being absolutely mad.

A look at his colleagues told him that they weren't sure what to think as well. Harry shook his hand and stepped forward to handcuff the woman.

When Shanissa felt that her hands were being handcuffed, she stopped laughing, not because it was not funny anymore, but it felt uncomfortable to laugh while being handcuffed. Her head turned around to the men who had stepped forward and she recognized him immediately.

"Harry Potter, hm? What an honor, what an honor."; she said.

Her voice sounded loving but at the same time very rough and cold. She had the kind of voice people did listen to because they simply could not resist.

"I have always wondered who it would be. Would they send an auror not being so important or would they send someone else. I really appreciate that they have sent you, my dear."

A smug smile built its way on her face. She had never cared about Harry Potter. Of course he was famous and she knew all the stories about him and Voldemort but nor had she ever cared about Voldemort or Harry Potter himself. Simply the fact that he was famous and that he was the one being sent made her proud and feel special.

He was not sure if he should answer her or just let her talk, but after some seconds her decided for the second thought.

If she felt honored for being caught by him, he rather did not want to think about her any longer.

So without saying anything he made her go down the stairs of her manor.

Shanissa did take a last look at the house she had been living in the past 20 years. She had loved it in here; there was no doubt about it. It had been her first real home comparing it to the house she had grown up in.

All the years she had worked for getting what she wanted… and now it would be taken away from her again. But somehow she did not mind because she knew that she had won anyway. No one would be able to take away the past 20 years from her and the pleasure she had felt. Her mind would always keep the memories of her being the one having everything under control and she was sure that the people she had played with over the past 20 years would never ever forget her.

It was impossible to forget her and with this thought she left the house that was so big that at least 20 people could live in it.

Over the years she had managed to give each room a little touch of her style knowing that her husband would simply let her do although he had build up the house on his own and without her.

Her husband, she grinned again. From the very second they had met, he had not had any chance anymore. She had wanted to be his wife and she had done everything what it had taken to get to this goal.

(2 weeks later)

The trial was rather boring than interesting.

In her opinion it was pretty clear that they would plead guilty so she did not see the sense behind all this any longer.

However she never lost her pride. She sat on her chair like she was the queen, having a smile on her face that was almost scary. Her blonde hair was hanging over her shoulders and they somehow matched with her blue eyes that still shined although Azkaban surely had not been a nice place for her.

Her past had hardened her and if she was supposed to die at Azkaban then she would.

One thing was for sure, she would never start to beg for mercy. She did not need that, everything that was important was herself and she did not need to rely on anybody. Maybe she had done this once but she had learned what a bad idea this was and how much happier one could get if they only counted on themselves.

Harry watched her the entire time and she reminded him of someone.

Only once he had seen someone like her and that had been many years ago. Someone he had almost forgotten, but like Shanissa one could simply not completely forget Bellatrix Lestrange.

He had tried to get this out of his mind but whenever he saw the way she sat at that chair and the way she smiled, he knew that she was just like Bellatrix.

Shanissa did not regret anything.

Yes, she had killed her husband and yes, she had killed other people. She had also blackmailed persons for over two decades and she had done many other things people did not know of. But no, she did not regret one single thing.

Why should she even?

She had worked so hard over the years. At first she had only been a prostitute, and at the end a wife of a ministry man, she had a damn right to be proud of what she had reached.

Being completely bored, she looked up into the judges eyes. How long would it still take? Another day or even another week? Would they want to listen to her stepson once again because his story was so tragic?

If so, she also had the right to tell her story to which no one wanted to listen.

Everyone blamed her for being a monster but no one questioned the reason why she had become one.

Was it not weird?

Why would people not want to listen to her story? Probably because they were scared that they would be able to understand her? Were they scared that they would realize that everyone of them could be like her?

Very likely, she thought and lowered her eyes until she heard the voice of the judge who was an old men that seemed to be not really comfortable with this trial.

"Mrs. Carnston, do you have anything to add?"

"I do not think so."

"Then I would like to vote now. Who of you thinks that Mrs. Carnston should be send to Askaban for murderer and other criminal acts , raise your hands, please."

Shanissa turned around, there was not one single hand not being raised. Her smile grew even bigger… it had been clear from the very first second that she would end up in Azkaban.

"Mrs. Carnston, as you see we all voted for guilty. You are being sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"I regret nothing."; she said and the judge looked at her as though he would be scared and confused at the same time. She knew how grateful he was that this trial was over now and that he would be able to go home.

Harry shook his head.

How was it even possible that a woman being so beautiful and intelligent could be such a monster? What had happened to her that she had decided to become like that?

Actually he should not care. Things were decided, she would go to Azkaban but he could not let go.

Was it because she reminded him of Bellatrix? Someone he had never really understood. Or was it because he still believed that evil wasn't born, but made.

As Shanissa stood up, she did take a last look at Harry Potter.

Their eyes met and for a short second Harry thought that he had seen something else in her eyes than the coldness but as fast as it had appeared, it had gone away again.

Shanissas steps were strong, fearless and proud. She had not lost, no, she still had everything and would always have and with that thought she left the hall leaving behind everyone else.

Not only Harry still shook his head when Shanissa walked out but many others as well.

Such an innocent looking woman had been able to do criminal acts they all were embarrassed of.

Why had no one noticed?

Why had no one tried to help?

Possibly because everyone had though that it was easier to look away?

Fact was that if only one person would have cared about her once in those 45 years of her life, she probably would have not gotten to the person she was now but as everyone walked out of the room, no one wanted to admit that everyone of them could have done something because they all had known her for a very long time.

_Okay, this would be the first chapter. It would be super awesome if you could click on that review button and leave a message because I really want to know if you think that I should continue or better yet if you like the story in general :) Thanks in advance!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Not such a huge next chapter, but I just want to give you an idea of where I'm taking it. I still really would love if anyone of you would be so kind and review my FF! Pretty, pretty please?! And still: Please excuse my English._

* * *

-1975; part 1-

The house in which Shanissa was supposed to be born was old, dirty and grey.

Since years no one had tried to give the house back its old glory which it had hundred years ago.

When Carl Carnston sr. built up his house he would have never expected it to be such a ruin one day. As someone working at Gringotts he had had the money to build up a manor which did not only look beautiful inside but also the outside.

Each one of the over 100 windows had been decorated in detail with drapes and flowers. The façade of the house had been painted in a lovely yellow color and the roof was black as the night.

A garden had been built around the house and on its first years it had been so magnificent that it was named under the most beautiful gardens in London.

But times changed and in year 1975 nothing of this old glory was left.

The garden resembled a wilderness and the house itself did look like as though it would coincide any moment.

The grandson of Carl Carnston sr. had lost his job many years ago, had started to drink and all the money his ancestors had saved had been spend on it. It was rather a huge surprise that he still lived in this old, dirty, grey manor and even bigger surprise was that his wife and his son, who was only 10 years old, still lived with him.

They had not been able to leave him. His wife had been too scared and his son obviously was too young to go his own way.

* * *

Silence hung in the cold air. Snow laid everywhere and covered the ruined house and its surroundings.

Just after some time the silence was being interrupted by the cry of a woman.

The woman was no one else than the wife of Carnston.

She was finally giving birth to her newest child hoping that it would be a boy.

The room in which she laid on the bed was just as dark as the entire house. The bed was dirty and definitely not the right place to give birth to a baby but she did not have any other chance.

Another loud cry echoed and then there it was… the little baby she wanted to be a body so badly.

However fate did not want to fulfill her wish… once again she gave birth to a little baby girl. The only difference this time was that she did not allow her husband to kill it. There was just no way she could go through that once again.

The other two baby girls had been weak from the beginning, but this time she knew that the baby was strong. Maybe she was not a boy, but there was no need of killing her.

* * *

Michael Carnston looked angrily at his wife.

How could she even dare speaking up to him?

He was the head of the family and he had to take care of everything. A girl just did not fit into his plans.

Anger flew over his entire body. He could not understand how his wife was not being able to give him a second son.

* * *

"But Michael, look, she could be of use too… I mean, she is a girl and has got other possibilities."; said Jessica.

What she did not know back then was that now she had already set how the future would look like for her little daughter which she named Shanissa.

The words of his wife made Michael think.

She was right, his boy could do hard works and earn money, his daughter instead could probably do something with her body.

Slowly he nodded and then walked out. Jessica laid back, being kind of satisfied with herself. After years she had finally managed to convince her husband of something and a look at her little baby daughter told her that she had done just right.

* * *

Shanissa was already born beautiful. Some blonde curls adorned her head; her eyes were blue like the heaven on its best days and her mouth looked like she would smile the entire time.

* * *

Her mother caressed her softly before she stood up and laid the baby down into the cradle. Jessica gave her daughter a last look before she went outside to find her husband and prevent him from drinking alcohol in the morning.

* * *

Shanissa laid in that cradle, making little noises telling the world that she was alive. She would need to fight her entire life but she would never give up, although the little girl was not able to know that yet.


End file.
